


Cookie Jar Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, I Wrote This For My Little Cousin, M/M, Married Couple, No Means No, She Is Eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sal wants cookies before a Christmas dinner, Travis does not allow it.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Cookie Jar Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit for my eight-year-old cousin.  
> Why? Because she wanted to read fanfiction, and I just so happened to be a writer.  
> Plus, she would not leave me alone.

"Sal, you can't eat all of the cookies! Save some for Santa!" Travis grabbed the full jar of cookies from his husband, setting it on top of the refrigerator.

Sal glared at the blond, crossing his arms over his chest. "Santa Claus isn't real, you're just being a jerk. The kids don't even believe in that fool! We don't even celebrate Christmas like that! Let me have a cookie!"

Travis sighed, pulling on some mittens and taking the turkey out of the oven along with the two pies on the bottom rack.

"Don't ignore me, Phelps. Give me back the cookie jar," Sal demanded. "Don't make me get a chair and climb up there myself. Then, I will definitely eat all of them."

Travis shook his head. "Sally, you can have two after dinner."

Sal huffed, lips pouting as he stomped one foot like a child. But after the small tantrum, he complied, angrily taking a seat at the dining table.


End file.
